Practice
by taichidaisukexfan
Summary: LEMON  Daisuke x Taichi


Part 1

It was late in the afternoon; no one was available on the school's soccer field anymore. It was unusually quiet.

Daisuke who recently turned 17 celebrated his birthday on a rather strange kind of way; He just went to after-school soccer training with a few friends and his team to just play soccer in the school's gym area. Everyone in Daisuke's team was having a great time, because they were the ones that were hitting the goals of the opposite team. It was a great game, and Daisuke's team won with 7 – 3.

Everyone who was in the opposite team left, so did Daisuke's team. Everyone left except for 19 year old Taichi, who is Daisuke's older friend and follow digi-destined. In the locker-room they were discussing with each other about small things; "Daisuke, how has your birthday been so far big boy?" Taichi asked in a rather mocking kind of way, since a 'big boy' is nothing that Daisuke can relate to, because he is rather skinny and small than big. Daisuke answered with "Fine, stupid" which was accented to be a joke.

"So what do you think of my skills now Taichi?" Daisuke asked curiously. "What kind of skills? Drawing skills, reading skills, gaming skills or fucking skills?" Taichi said in a mocking way. "No retard, soccer skills". They both laughed it off casually. "Well, you improved. You are almost as good as I am little kid". For Daisuke that was not just an sarcastic remark, but an compliment he could die for, since he always looked up to Taichi no matter what he was doing, whether it was wrong or right.

"It's so hot in here" Daisuke said while staring at Taichi. The older boy responded with "I know right, look at my body even my balls are sweating". Taichi intended to arouse Daisuke with that one sentence he just spoke out loudly. Unknown to him it worked, Daisuke felt aroused by what Taichi said. Daisuke continued: "So that is were that smell comes from". Taichi, rather proud than feeling offended by that said "Yes, my big balls" and grabbed them proudly. "He looks so big" Daisuke thought.

Taichi? Yes, Daisuke? …How big is it.. ehm.. your.. you know.. "Why do you want to know it" Taichi said seeming that he was shocked by this question. "Ehm, I was just fooling around Tai"… At that moment Taichi pulled of his shirt and revealed his well build, nicely toned body. Taichi was not skinny, nor buff. He was in the midst of those two standards. He had the body of an well trained fit athletic guy. You could easily spot the muscles on his body. Taichi proceeded with removing his pants, to reveal a big bulge, packed in a tight boxer short.

Now the older male stood there in his full packed boxer short in front of the 17 year old Daisuke. While touching and grabbing his balls he continued talking to Daisuke, like he stood there wearing a long jeans pants. Daisuke couldn't do anything but blushing. "It was so heavenly to see a guy like Taichi in such a sight" he thought.

Taichi asked, "so what are you going to do later today" while still playing with his balls through his boxershort. Daisuke terrified said, "Uh nothing, really, nothing …" It was then that Taichi decided to sit on the bench in the locker room. He had spread his legs, and his whole package was showing so obvious that even a blind person could see it. "It is so large, look at the size of his balls".

Then Taichi stood up, "Aren't you going to shower Dai?" "Uh yes" Daisuke replied. While stripping of his clothes he couldn't help to not feel Taichi's piercing eyes looking at him. Finally when both of them were in their underwear Taichi made a remark about Daisuke "Just train hard, and wait for a while and your body and cock will be the same as mine" Then he pinched his own cock.

On their way to the showers, Taichi abruptly slapped Daisuke's ass and grabbed it with his left hand. "Hmm, I like it" he said jokingly. Daisuke shocked gave a "Hey!" and returned a quick spank on Taichi's better developed fatter ass. They both laughed it off and continued on their way to the showers.

Once there, they turned on the showers. The water temperature was cold, so both of them didn't jumped in immediately. Taichi still was not done with Daisuke, and pushed him in the shower. "Cold isn't it Dai" Taichi said, while laughing like he won something. "Ah, sorry Daisuke" he said laughingly and gave Daisuke a big bear hug. Then Taichi pushed Daisuke on the ground, and Daisuke was facing the older boy's crotch, he got to see a close up of Taichi's massive balls. "You asked how big I was didn't you Daisuke? You can also feel it bro!" he laughed, and pulled Daisuke's head towards his balls. "Oh yes, ah Daisuke, Dai, smell it, smell my big fat balls" He rubbed his balls on Daisuke's face and continued dirty talking. The scent of Taichi's boxer was overwhelming. After a few seconds of keeping fresh oxygen from Daisuke he decided to let the younger boy go.

Daisuke only dreamed about such things to happen silently, but he never thought that his would come true. Then Taichi carefully approached Daisuke and asked if he wasn't mad. A soft no came out of the younger boy's mouth.

"But tell me" Taichi said Daisuke looked up "How did it smell way down there bro", Daisuke answered with "It smelled like heaven mixed with something sour…" he said it in a sarcastic manner.

After fooling around with each other, they finally jumped in the shower. Now both of their underwear were off, and both backs were turned against each other, so both cannot see each other's front member.

…"Daisuke?" ..Yes Taichi .."Can you soap my back please, I have a hard time reaching it since, I did 20 push-ups and my arms move like bricks right now." …"Ehh..Sure, sure".

While pouring Body soap in his hand Daisuke trembled. He couldn't believe what happened earlier and what is going to happen later on. He gently touched Taichi's back, the older boy moaned softly. Now Daisuke was massaging Taichi's back. "Yeah, oh, you're doing it, yes" Taichi said. "I am doing it" Daisuke thought victoriously. He began soaping in Taichi's armpit and slowly went on to his arms and hands. Soft, slow moans were made by Taichi. Daisuke couldn't help himself; he wanted to touch more of Taichi and reached out for his breast. A loud moan escaped Taichi's mouth. Daisuke couldn't believe what he was doing; He looked over Taichi's shoulder to see his cock. It stared right at him, Taichi was rock hard. Daisuke was playing with Taichi's nipples, something Taichi did not ask, but did enjoy. "Oh, ah, ahh, oh, yes.." loud moans escaped from Taichi's mouth, loud erotic moans escaped from Taichi's mouth.

"You okay Taichi?" Daisuke asked when he was confused whether the moans were from fulfillment or something else. "No, it's nothing, it's just that I'm kinda .. uh.. horny" he said jokingly. Then Taichi grabbed Daisuke's hand, and placed them on his fat cock.

Beep… Beep… Beep. … Beep

"Huh what the hell" a sleepy Daisuke wondered. "What's going on?". The alarm went off. "Darn it, not now! I was so close" Daisuke thought in himself when he realized that it all was a dream."It's 02:02, I broke my "waking up early" record." "Which stupid fool did turn my alarm on and set it to02:00 anyway? It's freaking Saturday morning." Oh wait….. Jun. "You just wait, Jun when I get my hands on you!" he thought.

When he turned around in his bed to adjust his position, he felt something unusual. Daisuke looked under his blanket. There he saw a very big stain all over the midst of his blanket and all over the front of his boxers "Oh man that is a lot" he said while looking at what he had been producing unconsciously in his sleep.

Then he came by his senses, and thought about that alarm clock of him. "What was that stupid alarm ringing for anyway, which sick idiot is going to wake up at such a time?" You just wait Jun he thought.

He felt uncomfortable with the wetness between his legs. He looked again. "Dude… what a mess..."Unable to sleep now, Daisuke tried catching up were he left of in his dream. "We were in the school's main soccer field, somewhere in the locker room, bathroom I think". Oh yes I remember he spoke out."Oh why did I have to wake up, Oh Jun when I see you tomorrow!"

Still feeling the giant wet spot in his underwear Daisuke just couldn't help himself. He had to do something about it, he lowered his blanket and pulled out his cock from his boxers. With his sticky hands he reached out for some oil he hides under the bed for his 'moments'. He dropped a lot of oil in his hands."I actually don't need this, I am dripping wet already", He applied the oil anyway. He moaned softly, softly because he was afraid that his parents or sister could hear him.

He began stroking with one hand, and with the other he was playing with his balls. "My balls feel so great after I shave them" he spoke in his mind. He pulled back his fore skin and made his whole cockhead wet with oil, and pre-cum. Now he was stroking himself in a faster tempo. He released soft moans with every stroke he made, to intensify the feeling.

He was thinking about the dream he just woke up from. "Taichi, let me massage those big balls of yours with my soft hands, or; Taichi, let me lick on your balls with my wet tongue". All Daisuke had in his mind were the big balls of his idol; Taichi. Daisuke stroked his cock with the thought that Taichi placed his enormous balls in Daisuke's mouth and ordered him to gargle on them, and to have him lick it clean. "Yes, oh Taichi, Oh, yes" Daisuke moaned. He could feel himself nearing his climax and stroked harder. Daisuke was moaning so loud that maybe his parents caught him masturbating. "Yes, yes, oh Taichi, Yes" were the words escaping Daisuke's mouth while he was shooting his load.

Inhaling and exhaling loudly Daisuke, finally exploded. Now he just went out to sleep. He didn't care about the sticky stuff in his underwear, outside of his underwear, on his blanket and on his hands.

Part 2.

A new morning arrived. Daisuke woke up with a smile. He left his bed in order to take a shower, he couldn't wait to turn on the shower and let the warm water splash on him. When he arrived in the bathroom, he did what he always did first; urinating, and cleaning up what he accidently got on the toilet seat. Then he watched how bad he looked in the giant mirror. Then he saw the white stains on his brown shirt. "What the ….!" "Gotta clean this before mom sees this!" he thought in his self. So he filled a bucket with hot water and threw his shirt in it. "Why not use shampoo and other stuff when we are at it". The water in the bucket showed purple, because of the unneeded, toothpaste, body lotion, shaving wax, hair gel and other products that really do not help remove wet cum stains from an ordinary brown shirt.

When Daisuke comes out of the bathroom, no living soul is allowed to see him. He rushes to his room and, fixes his hair, face and clothes. In his room Daisuke has a lot of hair and face products. He usually starts of with fixing his hair, then he rushes to the bathroom to wash of the excess hair gel from his hands, then he rushes to his room, to continue putting on face products. When he is done with that he chooses what kind of clothes to wear. Since he is skinny and not too tall, a lot of clothes fit him perfectly. When his clothes are good, he leaves his room.

Downstairs, Daisuke's mom and dad where watching television. There was an emergency somewhere in the world; there was an massive digimon who was destroying buildings and stuff. "Daisuke!" Daisuke's dad yelled. "Yes?". "Why are you taking so long in the bathroom and just to get ready to eat?". "I dunno.." Daisuke annoyingly replied. "It's almost like he's a girl" Daisuke's dad said to his wife, wherein she took it up for Daisuke by saying: "leave him alone, and just watch the television".

"Mom where is Jun?" Daisuke asked, "She is out with her friends, because she has a life she spends outdoor instead of in the bathroom" Dad replied. "She is outside, dearest. Look in the kitchen, I made your bread!.

That is how it usually goes in the Motomiya residence. However today it went a little bit different.

When Daisuke was done finishing his bread, he took the stairs up to his room. He completely forgot to charge his phone the other night. He plugged in the plug and his phone lit up. "2 received messages", Excited Davis opened one of the messages, it just was an advertisement. Disappointed Daisuke, turned over to the next received message. It was from Taichi Kamiya.

"Yo bro, let's hang out today somewhere c you at my place"

Daisuke wondered what was going on with Taichi to call him up like this. "The last time Taichi messaged me was when Hikari was talking about how good I was in bed with her." Since then it has been 2 months since he didn't messaged me… I'm glad that I was with Hikari that time, otherwise people would know that I am not so "straight" as they are, and above all; since I dated Hikari, I got to know Taichi a little bit better.

Impatiently Daisuke messaged back, "sure I'll be there soon". "Oh, wait, how shall I organize this message, capital S in sure or not, shall I type "Sure I'll cya soon" or not? How will I send this? After arguing with hisself he just messaged Taichi, informing that he will be there soon.

When Daisuke's phone charged fully (which did not take long), he decided to leave. One final check in the mirror and he was more than ready,

Downstairs, Daisuke's mom asked "Where are you going Dai?". "I'm going out with some friends..." he answered. Before his dad could make an sadistic remark, Daisuke left the living room. When he got his jacket on and his shoes, he left home.

It was snowing lightly, and it was cold. "I should have worn something warmer" Daisuke thought. Confused about why Taichi wanted to hang out with him out of the blue. "Maybe he just wants to hangout, or tell me something important or even…" Before he could finish his thoughts, he chuckled and laughed about it. It was a short distance between Taichi's house and Daisuke's, but today the walk seemed to be longer.

Once Daisuke arrived at the flat building where Taichi lives in, he trembled. "Shall I go in, right now or shall I wait for a few minutes?". He wanted to go in the building, but cowardly decided to just wait a bit, so he stood there, doing nothing. "Okay, just a little walk and I'll be right back". Daisuke turned his back to the building and walked around for almost 10 minutes. "Okay, now I'll go in". He walked on the stairs, with a feeling that he could collapse every moment now. "Why do I feel like this", was what came into Daisuke's mind. Each step on the stairs felt like, running 2 rounds around the soccer field.

Finally Daisuke, stood in front of Taichi's apartment. He was panicking, "What should I say, what will I say, what will Taichi say?". Like a statue he stood there, doing absolutely nothing, but sinking deeper in his thoughts, and making silly expressions with his eyes and eyebrows.

"Dai!".. "Woah!, Taichi!"

"The doorbell is right over there dude" Taichi said while he pointed at the doorbell, which was colored black and white. "Oh, so there was that thing", Daisuke tried saving himself, from this awkward encounter. "Haha, anyway Dai come in, it's too cold to talk outside". "Sure".

Once in Taichi's apartment, Daisuke began looking around curiously. So this is where 'he' lives. "Uh, you can put your jacket and stuff right over there" Taichi said, while opening the closet. Daisuke threw off his Jacket and placed it nicely in the closet and closed the door. "Nice home you have here Taichi" the younger boy complementally said. Taichi could do nothing but laugh, "Yes, nice clean home, but that won't take too long; My sis and parents are on vacation and left me to watch the home" he said proudly. Daisuke asked if Taichi did not want to go with them, where the older boy explained that he does not want to go on vacation with his parents anymore. He really did not felt like he wanted to go on vacation anyway. Daisuke understood what Taichi said and didn't felt sorry for him anymore.

"Here, you are in the great Taichi Kamiya's room" Taichi said, while walking into his room. "Nice, nice.. Uhwhat.. Those are dirty clothes on the ground"… Daisuke said. "yeah, and they also smell nice, especially in the crotch area" Taichi said. "Oh, that's right, I almost forgot, Gotta go shower. Be back in a few minutes". Before Daisuke could say 'what 'Taichi disappeared.

While in Taichi's room, Daisuke couldn't help it, he had to 'investigate' his room. He first got in his closet where he found nice t-shirts that would only fit someone who had a great body like Taichi's. Taichi had the body of a well trained athletic build guy, tall too. Then he went on searching for other kind of clothes. Everything that was in Taichi's closet was what Daisuke really approved.

Then Daisuke saw Taichi's computer. He moved the mouse, and the computer screen turned on. His desktop screen was showing, with direct links to his music and Internet. Nothing special in here, so he continued looking in Taichi's room.

Under his bed he spotted the same kind of liquid, Daisuke himself stores beneath his own bed. It was a bottle of body oil. "Hmm" Daisuke thought. He tried grabbing the bottle but got his eyes on something else. There were several dirty underwear under his bed. Curiously, and seemingly in trance because of what Daisuke saw, he reached out for one underwear. White stains were spotted on the black boxer.

"Oh no, Daisuke, forget this, I didn't see this, forget, forget" Daisuke spoke to himself while placing the white stained boxer on its place. Too bad for Daisuke, his hormones played a larger part in this, and his almost fully developed member between his legs, started getting pumped. "Oh no, not now!" Daisuke thought.

He couldn't get it out of his head, the handsome Taichi leaving his dirty underwear under his bed. Now he had something to masturbate for, but how could he forget what he saw just a minute ago.

It was then that Taichi entered the room with his towel around his waist. His hair was soaking wet so was his body. "Oh sorry, can you turn around for a little bit Dai" he charmingly asked. Daisuke turned away, with now the thought that his member 'down there' would not stay down.

While drying himself, Taichi spend most of the time on his hair. When he finally was done with his hair, he dried his upper body. His breasts were just about the right size, so where his arms; not overly muscled or thin. Then he dried his lower body. Taichi fooled around for a little bit, by making sounds with his wet cockhead and foreskin. He, pulled his foreskin over his cockhead and removed it, what made a "watery"like sound. He wanted to hear Daisuke's reaction. Daisuke kept silent, as eager he was to ask Taichi what he was doing, he kept silent.

Noticing that Daisuke didn't pay attention, Taichi just continued drying himself up. When he was fully clothed, he said "Okay you can turn around again".

"Wow, are you going to a party or something?" Daisuke said when he looked at how Taichi dressed. "No, but we are going out together" he said. "Huh what?" Daisuke said, "Hanging out is kinda like going outright" Taichi said while laughing. "I'm just teasing you big guy, I want to take you out in my car". Taichi recently passed his drivers-exam and got his drivers license, but with his parents in home he was restricted to not go far with their car. He was allowed to drive to the local super-market and home, so now without his parents here, he wanted to drive a little bit more".

"I'm going to fix my hair, you don't mind waiting for a bit right?" Taichi charmingly asked. "No, but it's just that I did not clothe myself for something like this, and my hair looks stupid too", Daisuke replied. "Ah dude, you look cute don't say that" Taichi said.

"... … D.. Did ..he just… c..called me cute?" Daisuke thought, while his whole brain just froze. "Thanks Tai.." he said, without finishing Taichi's full name.

Part 3

"So Taichi what are we going to do today?" "Uh I just want to take you out with the car, basically just driving around town and showing you my driving skills"...

When Taichi got his hair ready and everything fixed, he sprayed a bit of perfume on his neck and upper

body. Then he looked at Daisuke and sprayed in his pants, giving Daisuke a suspicious smile. "Woah"

Daisuke thought.

It was still snowing outside when both guys left home. Taichi opened the car from a distance, with the integrated un-lock button which was implanted in the car key. Daisuke was the first one to step in the car; he was left speechless by the interior of the car. Taichi entered after Daisuke took his seat. "How much did your parents pay for this car?" Daisuke curiously asked. "Uh, it was very expensive and they are both paying a high price monthly for it. But it is worth it, isn't it?". "Yes, sure, of course, I love this car it's nice" Daisuke said.

Taichi started the car, the engine made a pleasant soft noise. Daisuke was impressed with everything Taichi did, before even driving. Before Taichi wanted to set off, he played with the air-conditioning setting and music player. Once, the settings were set accordingly to what Taichi liked, they left.

The road was not crowded and even though that it had snowed; the road was very clear. Taichi enjoyed his time on the road, especially when there was no one in front and behind him. Because his car had an automatic transmission system, racing and breaking fast was easy.

"So what do you want to do, Dai?"… "I want to buy a drink, I'm thirsty"…

A little conversation started in the car, Daisuke was a bit terrified because he never saw Taichi drive a car, nor heard him ever talk about cars and such. The announcement that he passed for his drivers' license came out of the blue as well. "Taichi, that store over there has a lot of stuff", "Sure" Taichi replied and he made a sharp turn and neatly parked his car in front of the supermarket. "Woah, don't do that Taichi, don't make such sharp turns" Daisuke yelled, Taichi laughed and nodded.

In the store Daisuke grabbed a bottle of water, and an orange juice for Taichi. Orange juice because he knows that Taichi cares for vitamins. "Dai can you come over here?" Taichi asked from far in the back of the store. Daisuke walked to Taichi as if something terrible happened. "Can you get down to get that candy down there, I cannot crouch because of my workout yesterday, I'm crushed." A seemingly desperate Taichi said.

"I don't believe anything you just said but okay, why not…" Daisuke had to say about Taichi's sad story. Then, Daisuke lowered his upper body, to reach out for the annoyingly low placed candy bars. While searching for candy he thought Taichi would like, he felt something pressing behind him.

It was Taichi who took a step forward to Daisuke's back. Taichi's crotch embraced Daisuke's behind. Daisuke felt something pressing his behind. It could only be Taichi who wondered if I picked the right kind of candy, he thought. To evade any awkward moments Daisuke picked a brightly colored candy package and asked "Is this the one you want" without asking why he was groping him. "Uh, yeah" Taichi said, and Daisuke stood up, again not mentioning that he felt something against his behind…

In the store there were many people looking at Taichi, "why" Daisuke wondered. "Could it be that they saw us all the way over there at the candy department? No that is not possible; there was no one to be seen there." Daisuke thought. Then the confused boy came to mind that these people looked at Taichi like this because he's handsome. "Yes that has to be it!". Taichi himself didn't really paid attention to these people. He always felt that he was being looked at a lot. He handled himself cool in these kind of situations.

Once they paid their grocery's they returned to Taichi's car. The weather still was the same; it didn't improve or became worse. In Taichi's car Daisuke wondered if Taichi ever had trouble with people that looked at him the whole time. "No, I know they look at me but what can I do?" Taichi replied while he was laughing. "I cannot tell them to not look at me, because that would be just plain stupid". "I know but, isn't it irritating to have all these people looking at you, I would flip out if I was you!" Daisuke said. "Why would I do that? Why would I pick a fight with someone that looks at me?"

Daisuke looked through the window, "Darn I made a fool of myself again". Daisuke felt like he said the most stupid things of all of what he could have said at that moment.

"But I can understand what you mean; It can be quite frustrating sometime." Taichi said, after spotting that Daisuke was deep in thoughts. "Okay, I did not make a fool of myself this time, yes!" Daisuke spoke to his self in his mind. "Yeah, when people look at me for a while, I can become very frustrated". "Why, they are obviously looking at you because you are a pretty person" Taichi said. What Taichi said to Daisuke, was the exact reason why people look or even stare at Taichi. "Oh thanks Taichi, it must have be why those people look at you too!" Daisuke quickly said, having a hard time realizing what Taichi just said.

Even though the weather outside was very cold, Taichi still turned on the air-conditioning on the lowest temperature available. Daisuke could only wonder why. Then Taichi shifted the gear to ' D ', pushed the gas pedal and left. "Hey, watch it!" a woman outside said when Taichi raced through the parking place. Taichi could only laugh at the "cowardly" girl. "Taichi, she's right you are driving a bit dangerously…" When Taichi looked in Daisuke's eyes, Daisuke immediately said: "Oh just a bit dangerously". "If you want me to drive slowly, just tell me Dai. No need to be scared or hold back" Taichi said friendly, but Daisuke didn't want to come over cowardly so he said that it was 'Ok'.

After a few hours driving with Taichi, Daisuke was as excited as how he was when the both of them stepped into the car for the first time today. He didn't find it boring with Taichi at all, even though when he was driving through almost every road in Tokyo. He was happy enough that he could spend this time together with Taichi. If it wasn't for him, Daisuke would be at home all this time, spending his time on his computer.

Unknowingly to Taichi, Daisuke has a big crush on him, he gets dreams about him all the time, and when he is deciding something he asks his self: "What would Taichi do?". It didn't care a lot for Daisuke that Taichi had a great body, or a pretty face and nice hair. It mainly was Taichi's personality which he seems to like too. Taichi basically a friendly positive personality; that will say that he would never harm someone who does not deserves to be treated that way. He's friendly in every way and accepting too. He has changed a lot from when he was a little digidestined. He is not the same Taichi who always fought with Matt and Koushiro. But, he also had some other personality traits; He can be someone who you can tell all your saddest happenings, and he will cheer you up. He can be that person who you can call when there is something happening to you now, and he will try to give you advice. He is someone who you can count on. He is very laid back and relaxed. This is how Taichi came over by almost everyone.

When Daisuke remarked that it was 09:02 PM (21:02) both of them reacted shocked. "What the hell, wow time flies when you have fun doesn't it?" Taichi said, Daisuke replied; "Yes my parents might be wondering where I have stayed all day, and they expect me at home soon I think". "So you want to go home?" Taichi asked on a way it seemed that he would not be happy if Daisuke answered yes. Daisuke gave it a thought and said "No, not yet" thinking especially about his dad who earlier today said that Daisuke spends most of his time in the bathroom.

"You seem to be so worried" Taichi said, "What's going on boy?". Daisuke fought hard with himself; "Should I tell him, that my dad is being a major douche to me or not?"… "Uh nothing Taichi, I just thought of something stupid, and he laughed. "All right then we'll set off!" Taichi said, "Wait! Aren't you tired yet Taichi?" Daisuke asked. "Heck no! I'm pumped up to drive right now dude" Taichi said excitingly.

After a while of driving the silence was broken when Taichi asked if; Daisuke 'ever drove a big car'. "No Taichi I never drove in anything, except for a bicycle" Daisuke replied. "Well, I can teach you how to drive Daisuke" Taichi said. Taichi released his feet from the gas pedal, and put his feet on the brake pedal and pulled over to park.

"Look when you are parking, you have to shift the shaft to 'P' which stands for; park". "Yes, I know that Taichi, my parents also have a car" was said by Daisuke on a very sarcastic tone intended to be meant as a joke. Daisuke grabbed the shaft and pulled it all the way up. "Haha, okay so you know that. Now, I want to drive, now you must move up the shaft to 'D' for drive. And so did Daisuke. Then Taichi gave gas and they were on the road again. Taichi drove by gently pushing the gas pedal, so he did not hit high speeds.

Daisuke said: "I like how you are teaching me this; my parents didn't ever teach me these kinds of things". "I kinda understand, you are just 17, and I would never let you hit the gas pedal too" Taichi said. Daisuke was left with saying: "Yes… You are right…" He hated admitting that he was wrong, and Taichi was right.

"When you read the gearshift characters from upside down you read: 'PRND3L' (where Daisuke instead of the 3 pronounced an 'E')" A foolish remark made by Daisuke reached Taichi's ear. Taichi couldn't do anything but laugh. Daisuke wondered why there was a 'N' in the gearshift. Taichi explained that it was a gear that is almost the same as D, but does not allow you to drive at great speeds, and it will also not accelerate as quickly as when the shaft is on 'D'. "It stands for Normal", Taichi added. You can even shift to N when we are driving, you don't have to stop.

"Look we are now driving on shift 'D', when I give the gas pedal a push we will accelerate a lot" was said and demonstrated by Taichi. "Oh woah, look out!" Daisuke said not so calmly. "No need to be scared" Taichi said after laughing first. "You can shift to 'N' later for me Daisuke" Taichi said.

"Now, shift to 'N' now Daisuke" Taichi said. He said so because there was no vehicle to be seen before or behind him, so a perfect moment to experiment was now. Daisuke grabbed the shaft and pulled it to 'N'. …"That? Was that it?" Daisuke asked after feeling and seeing no difference. "Yes, you can only see what happens if you drive at fast speed and when you do not have speed at all. Then you will notice slower acceleration, and when you are driving at high speeds, you'll notice that your car will reduce in speed" Taichi wisely spoke. "Okay, okay now I understand! So when you are driving way too fast I can just pull back to 'N' so you will reduce in speed" teased Daisuke. "You are catching up fast Daisuke!" A proud Taichi said.

While still driving, Taichi asked if Daisuke could handle shifting without looking at the shaft, where Daisuke responded with a proud "yes, sure how could I not?" "We'll see" Taichi said before finishing with a medieval laugh.

Okay, now shift to N without looking at the shaft. "It cannot be that hard, PRNDL, the 'N' is behind 'D' so I just have to go back 1 time" Daisuke thought. Daisuke, clicked on the lock integrated in the shaft and moved it up 1 notch. He successfully shifted from 'D' to 'N'. "Yeah, you did it Daisuke!" a proud Taichi said. Daisuke could do nothing but laugh. He felt like he accomplished something terribly great. "Way too go! Daisuke shoots, and scores" he thought.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you when to shift to 'D' alright" Taichi said to Davis. "Don't look at my side from now on!" Taichi added. Daisuke nodded and excitingly said "Yes Taichi!". Taichi turned off the air-conditioning.

Strange suspicious noises were heard from Taichi's side, and the car seemed to lose speed. "What is he doing" Daisuke wondered. "What are you doing Tai?" a more than curious Daisuke asked without looking at Taichi. "I just untied my belt and unzipped my pants because it's too tight in there" he replied. Daisuke looked outside with a red face "Dude, he unzipped his pants!" he thought. "This is as far as Taichi ever went with me!".

The scent in the car changed, there was another scent hanging in there. It was not the same as before, it smelled 'different'. It did not smell foul or anything, just different. "This scent, there is something weird about it. It smells so nice, but weird at the same time. Can it be that …" Daisuke thought when realizing that this scent came free because Taichi unzipped his pants. It was the scent of Taichi that came free in the car that moment.

Daisuke's hormones began to play a bigger part now. "No! Not a boner right now!" he hysterically thought in himself. How could he help it? The guy he always looked up to was in the same car as he was, and his scent was all over the place. And not to mention he was in his underwear. Technically in his unzipped pants, but still, his underwear was free to see for everyone.

Then Taichi broke the forced silence; "Okay now you can change to 'D' for me, without looking remember!" Taichi said on a playful tone. Then Daisuke closed his eyes and used his right hand to look for the shaft. Taichi slowly pushed the brakes on the lonely road. Then Taichi grabbed Daisuke's hand. "Let me help you" he said, and laughed. "Where is he moving my hand to" Daisuke wondered when he felt that Taichi pulled his hand out so far.

"Right here is the big shaft Daisuke". Daisuke's hand examined what his hand was resting on. It didn't feel like the gear-shaft at all. It felt warm, and it also felt like he could poke in it. Taichi mouth released a soft moan when Daisuke poked in it. "Huh, what?" Daisuke wondered. And he grabbed it, again a soft moan escaped Taichi's mouth. Daisuke began feeling what he was holding exactly seriously. He used his fingers to determine what he was feeling. It felt like squishing a cushion.

Taichi spoke; "I'm going to park because this will take long I think" he said laughingly. Taichi stopped beside the road, and Daisuke was still trying to find out what he was holding. "It's so warm and soft" Daisuke thought. "Oh! Wait!" suddenly Daisuke thought. "He couldn't h.. Did he really put..my hands on his…". "No, he wouldn't do that, It's not like him to do such things". He grabbed what he was holding and released it, and started feeling it lightly. "Ahh, yes" escaped Taichi's mouth.

"So he really did put my hands on there!" he finally realized. He wanted to see where Taichi was looking at but he thought that Taichi would cut it out, and tell Daisuke that it was a joke when he would see that Daisuke found out what prank he was playing on him. So, Daisuke did not look at him, he kept his eyes shut. Now he knows that his soft hands are resting on Taichi's clothed in cock, he became even harder.

Now Daisuke knows where exactly his hand is, he began lightly pressing Taichi's balls. Moans escaped Taichi's mouth "They seem to be so unbelievably big!" Daisuke thought. Daisuke had to see where Taichi looked so he peeped with right eye and looked all the way to his right, where he saw Taichi's head leaning on the headrest cushion on his seat. Daisuke kept pressing his balls, so Taichi wouldn't think that Daisuke found out what he was doing. Daisuke saw how Taichi reacted, he breathed heavily and soft lustful moans came all the way from Taichi's throat.

Then Daisuke couldn't keep himself from containing himself. He looked where his right hand was. "…!" Daisuke shocked at what he saw; A tight boxershort hugging Taichi cock so nicely. The shape of his balls were round and the size of it was huge, just as in the dream he had, but a bit bigger. His penis was also visible, it was fat and long. A small part of his upper leg could be seen too, what was left to see was covered in his jeans.

Daisuke wondered if Taichi was hard already, he looked at his penis and thought that he must be hard. "How could his penis show so fat if he was normal". When Daisuke moved his hand up from Taichi's balls he felt around the huge bulge that was showing. It moved without any problem, every other erect penis would not move like that. "He is … not erect?" Daisuke thought? With eyes open, and a mouth even more widely open he sat there. He was amazed by seeing Taichi's massive tool.

"He is getting harder" Daisuke thought" after feeling Taichi's tool was not moving as freely and flexible as before. "Ah yes, Daisuke you are enjoying this aren't you" Taichi said, while he was moaning. Daisuke froze; "Uh, what Taichi, what do you mean, I'm searching for the shaft". "What do you mean you are looking for a shaft? You already found one, the mine. Daisuke now acted like he didn't knew what Taichi was talking about. "Which shaft, what do you mean Taichi?", Taichi laughed and said "I mean the big shaft you were playing with the whole time". "I know you are embarrassed but there is nothing wrong kiddo" Taichi said. "Plus, I know that you enjoyed it" he added.

"What, how did you know that I was looking in the first place?" a hesitated Daisuke asked "That is what mirrors are for Dai" Taichi said while pointing to the central mirror which is supposed used to look behind. It was positioned on a way so that Taichi could see where Daisuke looked at while leaning on his headrest.

Daisuke laughed, "Okay you got me on that one, but why do you think that I enjoyed it?" he asked. "Maybe you can answer that one yourself" Taichi said before he pointed at Daisuke's crotch which was lifted up. "Did I make you excited?" Taichi asked teasingly. "Uh.. ye..No not really.." trembled Daisuke. "Oh really? Let's see if you are lying again shall we Daisuke" Taichi said while unbuttoning Daisuke's pants.

"Hahaha" Taichi laughed, "Mister. I'm not turned on, how do you explain this?" Taichi said. Daisuke looked down, a huge wet stain was seen on the part where his underwear was lifted up.

"Okay, I give up you win, you win Taichi!" Daisuke said jokingly. "No need to fuss about it, right? I'm excited aswell" Taichi said. Daisuke took a glimpse of Taichi's underwear who had a very visible huge bulge in it. It pulled up Taichi's boxer so high. "Wow you are so big Taichi" Daisuke said. "D..Did.. I just … Say… that out loud?". "Yes you did Daisuke, and I don't know why I'm so big, just lucky I think. Want to feel it some more? "Uh, I don't know" Daisuke replied. "I know that you want it" Taichi teased. Daisuke didn't dare to touch it, for some reason. "My big fat balls, my big fat cock" Taichi teased.

.."Okay let me help you Daisuke". "Yes, help me a bit" Daisuke responded. Taichi grabbed both of Daisuke hands, and placed one on both of his balls, and the other on his erect cock. "He is so massive" Daisuke thought, not moving a bit. He almost seemed shocked, he never saw someone so big.

"If you like you can move this hand up and down for me, and massage my balls with the other hand" Taichi jokingly said. Daisuke didn't wanted to be the scared guy and went on and did what Taichi suggested him to do. He stroked Taichi's clothed in cock, and massaged his balls. "Oh, ah, yes" simultaneously came out of Taichi's mouth.

After a few strokes, and loud moans Taichi asked Daisuke if he would like it if Taichi would remove the tight boxershort he was wearing. Of course Daisuke dreamed of this moment to happen for a long time, but now he was terrified. "Yes, remove it!" he thought.

A soft "Okay" traveled through Daisuke's throat, to his mouth and entranced Taichi's ear's. Then without any hesitance Taichi lowered his white underwear.

What was then revealed were two big sized shaved balls, a huge long shaft and a fat cockhead. Taichi pulled back his foreskin, so his cockhead could show up in all its glory. "What, dude you are so big!", "I know, I know". "Go ahead and touch my balls, you'll love it". Daisuke went on and touched Taichi's balls. "They feel so soft" Taichi said, "Yes doesn't it?"

"Want to try something fun Daisuke?" "Yes Taichi" Daisuke said, like he didn't feared anything. "See, I told you that it wasn't scary right" Taichi said to calm down Daisuke.

"Come smell how my balls smell like" Taichi said. Then he adjusted his position, he pulled down his jeans and underwear, pulled up his left leg and positioned his leg to where Daisuke leaned his back to. Now, Daisuke could look directly to Taichi's big balls and shaft. "Now you can come and smell".

Daisuke lowered his upper body, and faced Taichi's penis. "Let me help you Dai" Taichi said. He grabbed Daisuke's head and pulled him towards his balls. After a few seconds another question came out of Taichi's mouth "Do you like them?" which was replied at with an "Yes". "If you lick it, It will taste better".

Then a bright light shined through the front window. There was someone on the opposite side, coming their direction. "Hurry bend, he's coming to park in front of us". Taichi said. Taichi knew darn well that the car on the road was just going to pass by, but he wanted to encourage Daisuke to overcome his fears.

"Shall I really do this? It's not right, I am not 18 yet. But on the other hand, this is the guy who I liked all these years… I mean, who I got a crush for… Okay, I'm doing this, there is no turning back" were Daisuke's last thoughts when he opened his mouth and let his tongue move forward. Daisuke's wet tongue and Taichi's balls met. "Yes" moaned Taichi, who was making light strokes in Daisuke's soft hair.

Daisuke's tongue felt so wet and so subtle soft on Taichi's firm balls. Even though he was enjoying every little bit of it, Taichi wanted some more.

"Dai? Can you hold up your head for a small moment?". "Why not" Daisuke answered, and he pulled up his head a bit. "Are you thirsty?" Taichi said, with obviously intending to mean something else... "Yes, but I have some bottled wate.." Before Daisuke could finish his sentence his mouth was stuffed with Taichi's warm big cockhead. Taichi abruptly put his cock in Daisuke's mouth. "It doesn't fit, open up a bit more" Taichi said. "Unn, Uhh" were the noises Daisuke made. Not wanting to wait long again Taichi forced himself into Daisuke's mouth. A push was given and Taichi's cockhead was inside Daisuke's mouth.

For Daisuke it felt really different and weird. He opened his eyes and he saw that Taichi's penis was inside of his mouth. His cockhead was so big that it filled his mouth directly. It was resting on Daisuke's tongue. "This will help you with your thirst Daisuke, you have to lick my cockhead and then some seed comes out of my dick" Taichi said. Daisuke had trouble speaking, or even do something else with his mouth because it seemed to be stuffed with a large pacifier. "Okay I'll help you again, because I like you". Taichi pushed in. Daisuke felt his cockhead reaching the end of his mouth. Taichi realized that he was too big to have Daisuke suck him off. So he decided to do something else. "Taichi, sorry that I cannot take it all, you are just way too big" Daisuke troubled said. "No problem, Daisuke! I don't want to force you!"

The tables seemed to be turned when Taichi reached out for Daisuke's erect cock. Daisuke let go a loud moan, "what.. what are you doing?" he asked. Taichi removed Daisuke's boxer and played with Daisuke's hard cock. "You are so wet! I know what!" Then Taichi, collected all of Daisuke's pre-cum he had on his cock and smeared it all over his own cockhead.

"Try sucking me now Daisuke" Taichi said while holding his cock pointed at Daisuke. "I thought that he would play with me too… But anyway, I enjoy it more when I play with him, so I guess that it doesn't matter much" Daisuke thought in himself.

Daisuke opened his mouth and forced himself to take Taichi's big tool. It tasted salty because of Daisuke's own pre-cum. "Now you only have to lick my cockhead" Taichi said, to prevent Daisuke from chocking on his giant cock.

"Okay, I can do this." He embraced Taichi's cock with his mouth and licked all around it. It tasted weird, but nice. Taichi's smell was all over. It was a smell that came free out of Taichi's boxershort. Then Taichi pulled out, and slapped his cock on Daisuke's face; "You are doing a great job Daisuke!" Then with some force he inserted his cock in Daisuke's mouth again.

This time, there was another taste on Taichi's cock, it came out of the slit. Daisuke began concentrating on the slit on Taichi's cock some more. Taichi's moans came all the way down his spine. His moans sounded like music to Daisuke. It was Taichi's pre-cum that tasted like that.

After a while Daisuke tried swallowing Taichi's cock again. This time it worked, his whole mouth was stuffed but it worked. Taichi let go a really load moan, it even went to Daisuke's spine. His moan was so lustful that Daisuke also felt it. "Yes, Dai, oh, That's it, you are doing it"

Daisuke's face kept going up and down, he felt Taichi trembling inside of his mouth, but didn't made a big deal about it. Now, Daisuke's mouth was filled with Taichi's pre-cum. When Daisuke looked at Taichi he only saw a hot moaning guy who felt like he was in heaven.

Taichi's trembling became heavier, with every second. A last forced thrust was given by Taichi and he exploded. Daisuke felt, Taichi's fat cock trembling so hard that he must have reached his climax and before he knew it a load of seed rushed through Daisuke's mouth and throat. The first violent rush forced itself to pass by Daisuke's throat, the second load filled Daisuke's mouth gently. Taichi was now thrusting in and out kept filling Daisuke's mouth with more of his cum.

When Taichi realized that Daisuke's mouth was full with his own cum he decided to help him immediately. He pulled his cock out of Daisuke's mouth, pulled Daisuke's head towards his and forced their lips to meet. There they shared their tongues with each other. Daisuke's mouth which was filled with cum, shared with Taichi's his. While the two of them were kissing passionately all of Taichi's cum swum all around both their mouths. Taichi's hard cock was still shooting seed at Daisuke's neck, and then the following loads came all over Daisuke's t-shirt.


End file.
